


Pit Viper

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [2]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliases, Assassins & Hitmen, Battle, Canon - Video Game, Canonical Character Death, Cars, Competition, Double Life, Free Verse, Gen, Guns, Irony, Los Angeles, Money, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Snakes, Strong Female Characters, Tournaments, Violence, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Angela Fortin/Amanda X/Pit Viper from Twisted Metal.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Pit Viper

Pit Viper

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Angela Fortin/Amanda X/Pit Viper from _Twisted Metal_.

* * *

If anybody bought it  
They were all dead  
$1,000,000  
This money  
Paid up in cash. A paltry sum  
For Angela Fortin, girl who’s gotta eat  
She could have wished for any prize  
Any strange request  
_Anything_  
Her prey wasn’t yet shown…an ironic man  
Drop him in a dune  
Or acid!  
But his face was already taken out  
An unfortunate formality  
For the soldier of fortune  
And Agent Amanda X appreciated the surprise factor  
High Octane  
Much better his carcass be carted off  
To the City of L.A.  
From rooftop combat  
Calypso was about to learn it the hard way:  
Never let a snake into your nest  
“A double life is trouble. My contest, ass-ass-ssin.”


End file.
